The Triforce of Twilight
by zeldafan2613
Summary: This is just a quick story that i thought off the top of my head so don't be surprised if things don't add up as you think. Thanks for reading!


**The Triforce of Twilight**

**CHARACTERS**

Narrator's Voice (As Voiced by Morgan Freeman)

Sergio

Matt

Giovanni

Nick

Princess Zelda

Link

Mario

Luigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Amy Rose

Tails the Fox

Act I

_[The camera pans across the night sky and then stops on a letter written in blood. It is on a road. The image fades.]_

Narrator: There is a fifth dimension beyond the understanding of man. It is a dimension as vast as space, and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow- between science and superstition. And it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. This is… the Twilight Zone!

_[Camera is pointed at scene. 3 teenagers are seen walking into a house. Camera zooms into house.] _

Sergio: Hey guys! Ready for a Nintendo marathon? I've got everything set up. There's Zelda, Mario, and even Sonic!

Matt: Wait… Isn't Sonic a Sega game?

Nick: Doesn't matter. Let's get this party started!

_[Sergio, Giovanni, Matt, and Nick walk into the living room, which a Wii-U (Nintendo console) has already set up. They sit down on a couch and turn on the TV. Sergio gives a controller to each person.]_

Giovanni: Ok, so what should we play first?

Nick: How about 3D World?

Sergio: A Mario game already?

Nick: Why not?

Sergio: Let's do it then!

_[Sergio inserts the Super Mario 3D World CD into the console, and enters the game. A whirring sound can be heard as the game starts up.]_

Nick: Woohoo! Are you guys ready to get beaten by the master of Mario?

Sergio: That sounds like a challenge to me.

_[The boys continue playing through the night. The clock strikes 1:13 AM. Suddenly, the Wii-U's power turns off.]_

Nick: [nervous whisper] What…was…that…

Sergio: I'm not sure… let me check the battery.

_[Sergio checks the battery, but it is at full power. Giovanni turns a light off and on.]_

Giovanni: The light works, so no power outage.

_[An explosion occurs, much like the sound barrier being broken. The 4 boys run outside and find an amazing discovery.]_

Act II

Matt: No, how… this isn't possible!

_[They stare dumbfounded as their childhood heroes that they had just played as emerged from a black hole-like portal.]_

Sergio: This… this isn't… no. How can the characters from our favorite games be right here before us?

Nick: I don't know.

Giovanni: No one knows.

Amy Rose: Ugh, my skirt is dirty. [Calls] Sonic! Where are we?

Sonic:_ [Rubbing ears]_ Ouch. I'm standing right next to you! Look, I don't know, either.

_[The portal suddenly closes with a crash, and the characters look towards the gaping teenagers.]_

Link: Maybe we should try to befriend the natives.

Mario: I think so.

_[The characters walk towards the boys. They introduce each other, then they chat about the situation, and they divide into groups based on their favorites to search for clues. Sergio went with Link and Zelda, Nick left with Mario and Luigi, and Matt and Giovanni walked with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, and Tails the Fox. The camera pans on to the first group, Link, Sergio, and Zelda. They are walking into a forest.] _

Link: [Says something in Hylian]

Zelda: Link! He doesn't understand Hylian!

Sergio: [Replies in Hylian] I understand Hylian perfectly fine, but thank you for your consideration.

_[Link and Zelda stare at him, amazed by his understanding of the ancient language.]_

Zelda: Anyways, we should get started. Any clues?

_[After 13 minutes of searching a scream echoes throughout the forest.] _

Zelda: _[screaming]_ I found something! I found something!

Link: She might need help.

Sergio: You don't say?

Link: I don't say what?

Sergio: Nothing.

_[Link and Sergio run to Zelda's aid. She had found a letter written in blood on the ground.]_

Link: What does the letter say?

Zelda: It says: Behold, three must unite as in legends of old, they must become one in order to free the lost and reveal the evil below.

Sergio: Courage…Wisdom…Power… it's the Tri-

_[Sergio stopped in mid-sentence as a bright light shone out from under the ground and a golden triangle burst from the ground. Link, Zelda, and Sergio fell to their knees simultaneously.]_

Zelda: A piece of the Triforce…

_[Link picks it up and it makes a bright flash. When it returns to normal, a bright image of the Triforce appears on the back of his left hand.]_

Link: It's been a long, long time.

Sergio: So it is Courage, then.

Zelda: Yes. We better head back to our rendezvous point now.

_[The camera fades as they walk away. The camera is now on the road, and gives a view of the trio slowly leaving the cameras view as the letter floats on to the ground. Then it is carried away by the wind. The scene changes. Nick, Mario, and Luigi walk across an old and battered path.]_

Act III

Nick: Do you guys have any extra mushrooms or something? I'm so tired.

Luigi: We would if Mario had eaten it all.

Mario: Sorry.

Nick: So, what are we looking for anyway?

Mario: Clues.

Nick: Then let's start looking.

_[After 26 minutes of searching, Luigi stumbles upon an odd looking flower.]_

Luigi: Mario! Nick! Come here! I think I found something!

Nick: What is it?

Mario: An odd looking flower?

Luigi: Remember this, Mario? It's a fire flower! It can shoot flames.

Mario: Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing!

Nick: Awesome!

Mario: Hey, what's that thing?

Nick: Isn't it a fire pedestal? You shoot it with fire to activate its powers, right?

Luigi: Right. Let's try it, then.

_[Luigi shoots the pedestal, and a piece of the Triforce appears.]_

Mario: Wha…What is it?

Nick: It's a piece of the Triforce. Sergio talks about it a lot. I think this part is Power, but I'm not sure. Let's go back and check if the others have found anything.

_[As they leave, the camera pans up into the night sky. The scene changes again and the last group is shown.]_

Act IV

[The camera zooms in on the last group. Amy is complaining about her ruined skirt to no one in particular, Sonic is running around searching for clues with Giovanni, and Tails is showing Matt the basics of flying.]

_[After 39 minutes of searching, Sonic and Giovanni find something.]_

Tails: …so after you do that you have to adjust the engine to…

Amy: …I can't believe it! It's ruined! All of this hard work cleaning it over and over again to make it perfect and all I get is this? What type of…

Sonic:_ [Almost inaudibly compared to Amy's screams and Tail's teacher-like voice]_ Uh, guys, I think we found a clue.

Tails: …since the wing has been adjusted now try to test the brakes to see if they…

Amy: …and then what? To just have to clean it every single time I touch it? Why me? Just why? Why couldn't it be Tails or Sonic or…

Sonic: Guys!

Tails: …and then you should be able to fly pretty well but make sure to…

Amy: …it always has to be me! Always my skirt or my shoes or something! Isn't it-

Sonic: GUYS!

Amy: What?

Tails: What?

Sonic: We found a clue!

_[The group walked towards Sonic and Giovanni.] _

Giovanni: We found a box.

Matt: A box?

Tails_: [Annoyed]_ You called us over here and interrupted my flying lesson for a box?

Sonic: Wait up. It's not what you think! The box has some type of puzzle in it! If only Link was here…

Amy: C'mon, Sonic! We don't need Link to do this for us! We can do it ourselves!

Sonic: Alright then. Let's take a look.

_[They look at the puzzle it takes them a while, but they eventually solve it. They open the box and find an amazing discovery…]_

Tails: What is it?

Matt: It's a piece of the Triforce. I'm not sure which, though.

Sonic: We better head back to the meeting spot.

[The camera fades away as they leave.]

Act V

_[The group meets at the rendezvous point, and they each tell what happened. Everyone, especially Link, Zelda, and Sergio, were amazed at how the Triforce was complete right here in this very street. It had not been done for centuries, as its power was too strong for most to handle. They decided to join the Triforce together and wish for the best.]_

Link: Is everybody ready?

Everybody: Yes.

Zelda: It is time.

Link: Sergio, do you know how to contain Power?

Sergio: I do.

Link: Just remember what it did to the last person who tried to control it.

_[Sergio winced but quickly straightened his posture.] _

Zelda: Everybody let go of your pieces!

_[Two golden triangles floated in the middle of the group. Sergio screamed. He had never felt the unlimited and immense power of the Triforce in his bare hand.]_

Link: Hurry!

Sergio: [screaming] The power will not control me! In the name of Hylia, IT WILL NOT CONTROL ME!

_[Sergio lets go of the piece. Finally, the completed Triforce stood before them. They all thought as hard as they could for the characters to go back to where they came from. Finally, a loud crash resounds throughout the neighborhood, and a blinding light comes from the Triforce.] _

_[When it returns to normal, the characters are gone, and four items lay on the ground. Sergio picks up his item. It is a dagger in a sheath. When he unsheathes it, he sees a message engraved on it. "For when you need the courage to fight, and the wisdom to help those in need.__ Hylia bless you__!__ – Link and Zelda".] _

_[Giovanni got a pair of shoes. A message was also left for him. "For sticky situations. -Tails, Sonic and Amy."] _

_[Matt got an airplane model. Under the wing, it said, "So you can fly like me- Tails."] _

_Nick got a mushroom. His message was, "When you need a 1-UP. -Mario and Luigi."_

_[They agreed to only talk about this in private; no one else could know. The camera follows them as they walk back to Sergio's house.]_

Sergio_: [polishing his dagger]_ So, anyone up for some Wii-U?

Narrator's Voice: One mind may work well, but there is nothing as amazing as putting brilliant minds together. Although, there will be arguments, rarely does that end the ties between one mind to another, one friend to another. _[A pause]_ Fortunately for us…these things cannot be confined to… The Twilight Zone!

The End


End file.
